Abominable Attraction
by Jonsdottir
Summary: Due to an unexpected event Harry Potter realizes that he, quite litterary, has to bond with Draco Malfoy. Well, that's not really the whole story... since Draco is pregnant, Harry has a choice, marry the blonde or end up in Azkaban. HPDM mpreg slash
1. Unexpected Revelations

Abominable Attraction

Chapter 1 - Unexpected Revelations

By Johanna Jonsdottir Opedal

The last thing I wanted was this, but I guess that it cannot be helped. And, after all, it was his fault to begin with. I know that I could have fought more than I did, but I wanted it to happen, so badly. But I guess that is why we are in this mess right now, due to my abominable attraction towards him. I know that I have played my part in this, but he also deserves it. I wanted to hate him after he left me on the floor in the empty classroom. I wanted to hate him so much. I could not even do that, not even after all that he had done against me.

My father was furious when he found out, and he got even angrier when he found out with whom it had happen. I know that father despises him, but even so, he will not, and cannot, circumvent the laws that apply to this matter. Especially not when the 'Malfoy family curse', as I guess you can call it, has once again decided to ruin yet another life.

I can hear my father and Dumbledore, the old git not even raising his voice as my father yells at him. He is furious at the old man, demanding to know how this could happen in the first place. The white haired man just looks at him calmly, his old eyes tinkling mischievously behind his half-moon shaped spectacles. Can nothing make the man unbalanced? It is as if he knows everything that is going on, and what will take place, also.

Suddenly the door opens, I can not see him from where I am sitting, but I know it is he. I hear his soft, but determined steps as his musky smell reaches my nose. He walks past the chair in which I am sitting and stops in front of the desk, not paying my father, or me, any attention. His eyes are focused on the old man.

His raven black hair is tousled like it always is, looking like he had just woken up from a night of hot, sweaty, sex. His whole appearance had changed from the lanky, thin and malnourished boy I had offered my friendship to, the first day of school. Maybe these past six years of fighting against the disgusting creature known as Voldemort, had helped him to grow up to be what everyone expected out of him. Maybe even more.

He was no longer thin and without muscles, he had filled out rather nicely. His soft features had hardened somewhat, especially around his eyes. The once childish and large eyes were now slightly narrower, showing that since he had matured, he was now a person with control. He had always been taller than I, only by a few inches in our early years, but now I thought it was ridiculous. While I was a measly five foot, five inches, he stood proudly at a whole of six feet, two inches, just half an inch shorter than my father.

"You sent for me, headmaster." He said, his voice low and deep.

Dumbledore and my father had stopped their 'discussion' as he had walked in. The old man now smiled gently upon his favourite student. "Yes, my boy," he said, his eyes twinkling brighter. "It seems as if there has been a breach of school regulations."

Potter, wait, should I say 'Harry'? Well, it seems rather ludicrous to keep calling him by his last name after what has happened. Well, anyway, Potter said nothing; he just raised a brow questioningly towards Dumbledore.

Dumbledore sighed heavily. "Harry, you _are_ aware of that it is against school rules to... ahem... being _intimate_ on school grounds. And due to the gravity of the incident, seeing that Malfoy is a pureblood, _and_ underage, such as yourself, we have quite the pickle at hand."

I rolled my eyes. Trust the old git to continuously beet around the bush, trying his best to be evasive even in situations as these. I could see how my father slowly lost his patience. He took a step closer to Potter, his hands balled into fists.

"He means, that _you_, you disgraceful excuse for a wizard, _raped_ my _son_ at school grounds!" he shouted.

Potter was completely calm as he turned around to face my furious father, he even smirked. "Mister Malfoy, I would _hardly_ call it rape." he explained calmly. "I do not recall hearing the word 'No' mentioned once."

My father looked a bit taken aback, but he quickly collected himself. "If you used '_silencio_' on him, he would have had a hard time saying _anything _at all!"

I decided to stop them from hexing each other into oblivion. "Father, stop. It was not rape, I was perfectly willing." I said, silently adding; 'after yelling at him to stop for at _least_ ten times. But I must admit that I never said "No.". How very Slytherin of him to put it like that.' I still found myself unwilling to talk about the event with my father. Even after he found out, I was still not willing to talk. All I had said was 'Potter', and that had been it.

They were all staring at me now, I know my cheeks were flushed, but I hardly cared. Potter was smirking at me, he had been perfectly aware of my attraction to him for quite some time, at the very least since our encounter in the empty classroom a few weeks back.

Dumbledore cleared his throat, making them turn to watch him. "I guess that since we cleared that question, we should move on to the next. Harry, your, _encounter_, with young Mr. Malfoy has left some unexpected..." he said before he was interrupted by my father.

"For Merlin's sake, get to the point!" he snarled, glaring at Potter. "I do not have time for games of the mind, Albus. I think that _I_ will tell him the news." When the headmaster nodded he continued. "You," he seethed. "Are going to take your responsibility, and marry my son!"

"What?" Potter said, not believing his ears. "I only slept with him once, and now you expect me to _marry_ him? No way. I don't even like the bloody git." He stated, glaring at my father, and me.

Even though it hurt when he said that that day had meant nothing to him, I had kind of suspected it all along. I decided to keep quiet and let my father handle the situation.

"This is not a question if whether you like him or not, it is a question of law. According to Wizarding laws, subsection 10-G, that refers to any kind of intimacy outside of matrimony for underage wizards and witches where one or both parties are of pureblood lineage. It is written that if one of the pureblood race indulge themselves in such dissolute behaviour with another wizard or witch, pureblood or not, are, by Wizarding laws, to be considered as betrothed. And, furthermore, if either party is impregnated, the couple are to be bonded before the second trimester begins!" father explained, rather calmly due to the circumstances, I might add.

Potter was still staring at him with a disbelieving expression on his face.

"And," father continued. "Since you made Draco pregnant, you are going to marry him or end up in prison because you refused to obey the laws! Even though I would nothing more than to see you end up behind bars, I would never make Draco go through such a scandal." He said. When he was done, he walked over to the chair next to mine and sat down.

Potter turned to professor Dumbledore, wishing that the man would tell him that he could wiggle his way out of this, but he just shook his head sadly, telling him to take a seat. Potter quickly sat down on the only empty chair left in the room, the chair to my right.

"How... how can Malfoy be pregnant?" he asked, glaring at me like it was my fault! The insolence!

"That..." my father began, but I silenced him.

"I can tell this by myself, father." I said, seeing my father nod in agreement I continued. "Long ago, when one of my forefathers fell in love with another male, they created this..._ curse_ so that the Malfoy line would continue even after they married. I bet they did not expect that their offspring would also be able to produce heirs." I drawled.

"You mean that all male Malfoy's can get pregnant?" he asked, disbelieving.

"No." I stated. "Only those with different..._ interests_ can be impregnated." I said, a tinge of pink detectable on my cheeks.

"Well, what is your answer, Potter?" father said. "Prison or matrimony?"

Potter sneered. "I guess that life with a Malfoy is punishment enough. But I will take responsibility for my child, even if it means that I have to marry the '_mother_'."

"Stop it, Potter! I am no woman!" I spat, glaring at the raven-haired boy.

"I am fully aware of that, but you look like one, and you are the one _pregnant_." He said calmly. "If I may ask, how did you know that we had had sex? I have a hard time believing that Malfoy would run to daddy and tell him." He said to my father.

Father glared at him but answered non-the less. "It is not known _how_ it is done, but after that one of the children that lives by the law, loses their virginity, their family are informed by a letter that the law has been broken. As soon as I had talked to Draco, we performed the pregnancy spell. Which turned out to be positive."

"But I have had sex before this incident, and so has my friends. And none of them has been forced to marry." Potter said, trying to see if there was a way out of this, I am sure.

"It is not many pureblood families that still lives under the law, and it does not apply to muggle-born and mixed wizards and witches. Only if at least one of them is a pureblood, and their family are still registered at the Ministry as a follower of the '_Loi la Décence_'. The law was created by the Frenchman Jules Foisônner, to prevent dissolute behaviour amongst underage purebloods." Dumbledore said helpfully.

Potter sighed heavily. "So I guess that I really have to do this." Father and Dumbledore nodded while I stared at the wall, practically cheering inside. He sighed. "When is the bonding?" he asked, sounding like a man who asked when he was to be executed.

"First, we you to find a bonding spell that will be sufficient, then we have to wait for the next full moon. I believe the bonding ceremony can be done on Friday the thirteenth of October. In about two weeks time." Father said, looking thoughtful.

"In the meantime, you two can now consider yourselves as betrothed. I shall see to it that you two will be moved from your dormitories and into a suite where you will stay the remaining school year, until your graduation." Dumbledore said, getting up from his large mahogany desk. "And I do believe that it would be for the best not to tell anyone about the engagement between you before it is time for the ceremony, do you agree?" he asked us, me and Potter that is.

When we nodded he smiled and nodded towards my father. He also nodded and got up and followed the headmaster towards the door. "As custom requires, we will leave you so that you can discuss the details about the upcoming ceremony, and what kind of bond the two of you wish to use. But I must inform you that the bond must be an unbreakable one, bonds that are easily broken will not be accepted by the Ministry since the law clearly states that the bonding is for life..." he said as they left the room, closing the heavy door behind them.

I had no idea what I should do so I just kept quiet, my hands folded in my lap. I silently wished that Potter would say something, and I guess someone listened to me since he did.

"So," he said grumpily. "I guess that I have to bond with you, but not even you can be worse than spending the rest of my life in prison."

"It is your own damned fault! I told you to stop, and I even told you that you wouldn't like the consequences of your actions when you were fucking me over that desk!" I shouted, he was making me pissed.

The green eyed boy just stared at me. "I know you wanted it, you've been watching me for almost a year! And when I actually _do_ fuck you, I have to bond with you because of some old law!" he screamed back.

My face was flaming, but I stood up and placed myself in front of his chair. "You did that to punish me because I called Granger a '_mudblood slut_'!" I forced myself not to cower away as he stood up, towering over me.

"I told you to _never_ call her either of those words again!" he barked as he grabbed the front of my school robes, swirled us around and pushed me into the chair. He leaned down dangerously close and I inched away, trying to avoid the cold glare. I stared down into my lap and I saw that his hands were gripping the armrests of the chair so hard that his knuckles had whitened. "Thank the Gods that you are pregnant, or I would have smashed your face in just now."

"Perfect, just what I wanted, a brute for a fiancé! What will you do once I've had the child, beat me up?" I said, looking up I met his fierce forest green orbs with my own grey ones. I was afraid, even though he had just say the he would not hit me, but I was not sure. The Gryffindor Golden Boy had a hidden sadistic side as I had become very aware of at an earlier encounter.

He smirked coolly, the corner of his mouth twisting upwards. "No, but I might chain you to the bed and keep you there." He breathed against my neck. I had closed my eyes as I saw him leaning closer.

"You wouldn't!" I gasped, trying to turn my face away from the hot breath tickling my neck.

"Why not? You've shown yourself quite _useful_ in bed already. Or maybe I should just show you who your master is once again." He said, nuzzling the crook of my neck. I still kept my eyes shut tightly, not daring to open them; I already knew where this was heading.

Running his tongue against my neck and up my throat and jaw line, he stopped at the corner of my mouth. I was already shivering, the hot, moist tongue felt like it burned against my pale skin. He ran his tongue over my lips before pushing into my mouth, he did not even await my permission to enter, not that he would have cared if I had refused him. He immediately took the lead in the kiss, dominating me completely. He ran his tongue over mine, caressing it before he started to tease it, urging me to respond. I quickly did so, gently meeting the velvety muscle with my own. The kiss was bruising and meant as a punishment, but I loved every minute of it anyway.

He slowly retreated, the need for oxygen too strong. He looked down at me, his eyes locked into mine. "If you call her that one more time, I will punish you, and thoroughly so. Do you understand?" he asked.

I nodded, not wanting him to be angrier with me than he already was. If I was to be bonded to him, I guess that I should not make him mad. No, the last time I had pissed him off, I could not walk properly for three days.

"Good," he said, standing up properly again. "Now, we still have that bonding stuff to talk about." He said, leaning against the desk.

"F... father wants us to marry, too, it is disgraceful to have a child and not to be wed, especially in our circles. Even if the father to said child is The-Boy-Who-Lived." I said, cursing myself because of the unsteadiness of my voice.

Potter smirked grimly. "I suppose I may as well marry you since we are going to be bonded for life. Just so you know, you are taking my last name, I will not change mine to 'Malfoy'!" he stated.

"No." I began, but when I saw him starting to walk towards me once again, I started to panic. "I-I'll compromise, I can take your name also, Malfoy-Potter. But I will _not_ give up my family name!" I said stubbornly.

He nodded, and I exhaled a breath I did not even know that I was holding. I was happy that he could be reasonable at least. After all, I had to spend the rest of my life with him. I may be attracted to the git, maybe love him even, but I would not give up my name for _anyone_, fiancé or not.

"Well, since that matter is cleared up, I think we should return to the Bonding question." Potter began, I looked over at him once again. "What kind of bonds do we have to choose from?"

I am sure I looked uncertain when I answered, after all, he might very well insist on one of the more... _questionable_ bonds. "Um... there are several kinds, most of them are love- or power bonds, but there are a multitude of different variations of them. And... then there are the... er... _master_-_slave_ bonds, don't get any funny ideas, Potter! Father, or I, would never consent to a Bonding like that!"

Potter made an 'Aww...'-ing sound, but I ignored him and continued, thankful that I had looked trough a book with different kinds of bonds earlier. "There are different levels of the bonds, depending how much control one party is going to have over another."

Potter smirked. "Well, both of us know who will be the master in this bond, don't we, no matter what bond we decide on."

As I looked into his cold, green eyes I felt my heart being squeezed. I gulped. What in the world have I gotten myself into?

ooooooo

So, chapter one is done! Who-hoo! Chapter two can take a while, just so you know, hoped you liked it! Just so you know, there will be a prologue soon, so you'll get to know what's going on...


	2. Mutual Disagreement

A/N Thanks for all of the reviews, you guys are great! I would also like to add that; I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY OF THE ORIGINAL CAST FROM THE BOOK. IF IT'S IN THE BOOK; I DON'T OWN IT! This is the only disclaimer you will hear from me in this fan fiction, so you better remember it!

Everything will be cleared in due time, why Potter is behaving the way he does _will_ be told throughout the story. I know perfectly well that the prologue comes before the actual story, it is just that it was deleted a short time this story was 'published' and thus I have to rewrite it, and remove all the sex scenes from it… since does not allow that type of stuff… It will be a one-shot that is named "_Learning a Lesson_" and I will inform you guys when it is done.

I hope you will enjoy this chapter, sorry for the delay, but the next chapter should be coming in about two weeks…

Abominable Attraction

Chapter 2 – Mutual Disagreement

By Johanna Jonsdottir Opedal

Oh, Merlin how I hate that smug look he has! He looks like he knows all of your secrets, just waiting for an opportunity to use them against you. I swear, if I were bigger, and stronger, I would definitely punch that ugly mug of his!

I glared at Potter before I shifted my gaze to one of the portraits on the wall. The old bearded wizard pretended to be asleep, but I could clearly see this ears twitch as he waited for us to start speaking again, the nosy bugger.

"So," Potter began, making me focus my attention at him once again.

"What?" I asked, raising one of my slender brows.

"What kind of bond are we deciding on? I still haven't heard any details about them yet." He said with a bored look on his face.

I shifted uncomfortably in my seat, eying Potter who leaned against the headmaster's desk, his arms crossed and his black bangs falling into his eyes. "Well, I think we should keep the bond simple, without any unnecessary conditions and such. The same kind of bond my parents had will suffice I guess."

This time it was Potter's time to raise an eyebrow. "Oh, and what kind of bond did they have?" he asked, there was something else in his voice now… interest?... no… maybe… amusement? But what could he possibly find amusing in this kind of situation?

"For your information, _Potter_, they used a quite common bond amongst aristocrats in their position." I started, glaring at Potter.

"And what position is that, pray tell?" he asked mockingly.

"Their marriage was arranged, it is very common amongst aristocrats, you know. Well, anyhow, these arranged marriages are supposed to enable strong blood bonds between two families. This bond has no special 'conditions' and it is not some kind of love-bond or something. It simply ties the two persons together, without any conditions, in an unbreakable bond where neither party can damage the other." I explained. "This bond is also one of the few bonds that can be changed into another sort of bond. Some people change their bonds to friendship, or even love bonds. My parents chose the latter after being married for a while and discovered their attraction to each other."

I waited a few minutes for potters respond, but I was met with silence. "Well," I began exasperatedly, "does it sound like a bond you would be comfortable with?" I asked.

"So, what you are saying is," Potter began sarcastically. "that you want to form a love bond with me?" he asked, raising a brow, that wicked smirk resting on his lips.

I blushed; sadly I have a tendency for doing so when Potter is near it appears. "_No_!" I spat out. "That is _not_ what I meant!" I swear, he lives to torment me. He started to laugh as my face went read and I stumble on my words as I try to deny the accusation. "I was only mentioning that this bond is changeable so that we do not have to decide on a final bond in less than two weeks, if at all for that matter! And _that_ is what I meant."

Potter just shrugged. "Sure. Are we done here or do you have anything else to nag about?" he said, pulling his wand out of his sleeve.

"We are done." I said, watching him warily. Why did he draw his wand? Was he planning on hexing me or something? Wondering what he was planning to do I follow his movements closely. "Um… what are you doing?" I asked when he raised his wand as if to cast a spell.

"I'm going to hex them of course," he replied calmly.

"Them?" I echoed, confused. Who was he going to hex? Father and Dumbledore? I watched him move his wand in a circle and end the movement with a flick of his wrist while mumbling something. A spray of gold and green sparks flew from the tip of his wand. The sparks flew up in a spiral up to the roof where it soundlessly exploded, making the sparks fall down in tiny glistening droplets, making the early morning sun shatter into a million pieces, reflected by the glittering air, illuminating the room as the sparks slowly sailed towards the floor, disintegrating.

"What on earth are you doing? What kind of spell is this?" I sneered, trying to get that horrible, sparkly… _stuff_ away from me. "Relax, I only erased the memories of those portraits. If I just left them, they would tell everything we said to each other for the past thirty minutes to Dumbledore as soon as he is back in here alone. And we would not like that, would we?" he asked with a superior smirk.

I just glared at him, using the trademark Malfoy 'You-Are-Not-Worthy-Enough-To-Be-In-The-Same-Room-As-I-,-Peasant!' look and walked past him.

Just as I put my hand on the door handle Potter whispered something that sounded suspiciously like 'Sweet dreams love, see you tomorrow then,'. Even tough I could hear the sarcastic tone, his words still struck a cord in me. Just to hear him say those relatively kind words was enough to make me hot all over, making my face flush anew. I thanked Merlin that my back was turned to Potter so that he could not see how his mocking words had affected me. This way he could not see my red face, nor my small smile. I tried to regain my wits and shook my head before I opened the door and left the room, closing the door carefully behind me

I walked down the spiral staircase and was met by my father waiting impatiently. "Father," I began as I put my feet down onto the floor.

"Draco." He said as he turned around to face me. "Come, let us go talk somewhere more private." He continued as he grabbed my arm and started dragging me away, I did not , however, comment on how dragging someone is unworthy of a Malfoy, I did not have the energy to fight right now.

Soon we were standing in a vacant classroom, a thick layer of dust covered everything and I was careful not to touch or bump into anything as we walked inside. I warily eyed the room, it was old and filled with broken chairs and desks, it was apparently used as some sort of storage area. The large tinted windows were so covered in filth and grime that not even the most persistent ray of sun could not penetrate. The room was cold and dark, almost making me shiver, but I tried to remain as untouched as usual.

"Well," father began, making me focus my attention to him. "What bond did you decide upon, Draco?" he asked, being more blunt than usual. I could hear the anxiety in his voice, he had always been a bit protective, and I could see that the thought of giving his only child to someone who did not even like him was grating at his nerves.

"Actually, I suggested the _McGowan_ bond." I replied, staring back into my fathers harsh gaze.

He scoffed slightly at what I said. "I guess there are worse bonds to chose. At least you will have some more time until you make your final decision, if you actually decide you need a final bond at all."

I merely nodded.

"Well, enough of this, would you care to enlighten me about how we ended up in this situation… no, this _mess_ in the first place?" father inquired, for the hundredth time I might add.

"Father, please, we have been through this a hundred times already. I have told you that I will _not_ tell you!" I said rather irritably, that blasted Potter had given me a headache and I did not feel all that well at the moment.

I think father saw some kind of change in my face because he suddenly looked very concerned and put a hand on my shoulder.

"Draco," he said softly, "are you alright? Remember what your mother said, don't strain yourself or put yourself in any kind of stressful situation. The male pregnancies in our family have always been rough, well, all pregnancies in our family are extremely difficult, but the males are even more so. It is like a curse."

I nodded and leaned my head against my fathers shoulder. I felt totally drained now. "Daddy, I don't feel too well…" I said, rather weakly, making me angry at myself. I had been too weak lately, too easily pushed over…

"Then you should go lie down, do not push yourself. Even if I do not approve of your choice of mate, you know that your mother and I will love and support you, right, Draco?" father said, stroking my hair. I let out a low sigh.

"I know, father, I know… Give my regards to mother once you get home." I said straightening up. "I have to get to my classes and I guess that you have to leave soon."

"Rubbish!" father harshly started, his grey eyes narrowing dangerously. "You are not going to any classes," he clarified when he saw my puzzled look. "You are going down to your dorm and lay down, you must rest."

"But, father, surely you are not suggesting that I should play hooky because of a little fatigue, really, I can," I was caught off guard as my father suddenly started to drag me out of the classroom and down the hallway, closely followed by the stairs. "Father, what are you… Daddy! Can you stop hauling me like I am some sort of cattle?"

"Draco, you are going to go and lie down, you may think that you are fine and just a bit tired, but the truth is that you look horrible, if you are not careful enough, you may loose the baby. Remember that our family has a history of trouble pregnancies, which is why you are an only child since it took so much out of your mother. We almost lost you a few times." Father's eyes looked so sad and pained as he recollected the old memories, yes, I knew. I sighed. "You should probably tell your professors about it, well, them and Potter, some time soon, that way they can help you." We had nearly reached the entrance to the Slytherin common room.

"No." I said before relaying the password, (Pureblood Power, when had these passwords gotten so bloody stupid?) so my father and I could get inside.

"What do you mean 'no'?" he asked after making sure that the common room was empty, casting a few spells that prevented people from hearing our conversation.

I sighed as I sank down in one of the plush armchairs, leaning my head against the stuffed back. "I meant that I am not going to tell anyone about it. I do not want to look weak in front of Potter." I am a Malfoy, and we do not display our weaknesses, that is, if we had any. Well, that and that I had already showed too much weakness in front of him already.

"Draco, be reasonable, you have to tell Potter about this at least, he, as the father, has a right to know." Father declared looking at me gravely.

"Fine!" I spat, glaring at him. He may hate Potter, but since he was about to get him as a son-in-law, he was apparently willing to set it aside some differences. Damned him…

"Good," he said, eying me wearily- "Now it is time for you to go and rest."

"No, I have already told you that I am fine." I said.

"No, you will listen to me Nathaniel Lucius Draco Malfoy, you will go straight to your room and rest, and _not_ leave your bed before dinner, do you understand me?" he commanded.

I began to glare at him, but since he did not look the least bit impressed at all, I soon resigned and lowered my head. Stupid dad for always ordering me around, and stupid me for always doing what he says, well, with a few exceptions of course. "Yes, father" I said and stood up.

Father smiled and walked over to me. "Good, Draco. Please, take care of yourself and remember to tell me if that blasted Potter does not take care of you, I'll come back and hex his privates off. One heir is enough to carry on the Malfoy name." father added with a sadistic glint in his eyes. He embraced me briefly (briefly since anyone could come in at any moment and that hugging did not really fit the Malfoy image…) "Well, I had better be going now, I will see you in a few weeks time, both your mother and I will participate in the ceremony." I nodded and watched my fathers retreating back as he left after we had said our good byes.

When I was finally alone I was slightly taken aback by the silence, it made me feel unease somehow. I shuddered in the now cold, damp room. I sighed and removed the wards that my father had cast upon the room before I sulkingly trotted up to my room where I almost immediately flung myself down onto my bed, staring at the green canopy, my left hand placed on my abdomen where my unborn child currently resided.

"Well, little one, now your father knows about you. I'm sorry it had to be like that, though." I sighed and buried the side of my face into plushy pillow. "I'm sorry your daddy hates me, it seems that we are not going to be the 'happy' and loving family that you probably deserve, but I will try my best, for both of our sakes." I sluggishly flicked my wand, making the curtains close against the bed. I also muttered a silencing spell so that no one would bother me while I slept. Knowing that people are was round me while I sleep makes me uneasy, that was the biggest reason for me to start using wards as I slept, well, them making me uneasy and that_ incident_ in first year…

Maybe the other part of the day would become better. I yawned and closed my eyes and slowly drifted off.

ooooooo

So, there you have it, what did you think of it? Hope you liked it! Please review.


End file.
